bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachael White
Rachael White is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Stunning Beyonce look-a-like Rachael hates that people judge her because of her looks, but admits she still checks herself out in the mirror up to 100 times a day to 'check I'm still hot.' The self employed hair stylist is fed up of the media dictating how women should look, and believes girls should be girls: 'I think boys should wear jeans and girls should wear skirts, girls should be pretty, girly, ladylike'. Despite being the most popular girl in school, Rachael admits she now only has two or three close friends because of her ego. Girls are often jealous and bitch about her. As a result she 'enjoys confrontation' but can be intimidating 'because I stand up for myself and what I believe in'. She thinks she'll be booed by the Big Brother crowd: 'I'm not expecting to be adored'. Currently single, she only ever gets chatted up by drunk, pretty boys who are not her type. She would never make a move on a guy and thinks it makes girls look 'desperate'. She has never been faithful to any of her boyfriends. Her nightmare scenario in the House would be if Big Brother took away the mirrors! Big Brother 11 On Day 7, Rachael was put up for eviction by Dave as a result of the weekly Save and Replace task. She faced the public vote against Shabby and Sunshine. On Day 10, Rachael became the first housemate to be evicted from the house with 37.5% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Soon after leaving the House, Rachael appeared topless in Nuts magazine. In 2010, after the two had left the House, Rachael and Nathan Dunn began to form a relationship with one another. The couple are currently now engaged. Gallery Rachael5.jpg|Rachael's pre-show publicity photo Rachael3.jpg|Rachael enters the Big Brother 11 House Rachael4.jpg|Rachael in the Big Brother 11 bathroom Rachael6.jpg|Rachael cries after being put up for eviction by Dave in Big Brother 11 Rachael.jpg|Rachael is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Rachael2.jpg|Rachael is interview by Davina after her eviction from the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *Rachael was the first ever housemate to be nominated for eviction as a result of the Save and Replace task. **She was also the first ever housemate to be evicted after being put up for eviction as a result of the task. *Rachael is the first ever Big Brother housemate to be evicted from the House on Day 10. *Rachael, Ben Duncan and Nathan Dunn all returned to the Big Brother 11 House on Day 71 in order to each take part in a task. *Rachael and Rachel Ifon were the first two ever housemates to be part of the same series and have the same pronunciation of their names. *After being evicted with 37.5% of the vote, Rachael was evicted with the lowest percentage ever in a three-way single eviction. *After receiving just two nominations, Rachael received less nominations than any other Big Brother 11 that entered the House on Day 1. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:First Evictee